


Abenteuer bei Mondschein

by Chikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is stupid, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Some Humor, Summer, Training Camp
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita
Summary: Kuroo war es schon gewohnt, dass sein Kumpel Bokuto oft auf verrückte Ideen kam, und bisher hatte er auch immer jeden seiner Späße mitgemacht. Auch diesen Sommer ist er wieder mit von der Partie, als Bokuto ihn dazu anstiftet, mitten in der Nacht in den Wald abzuhauen. Wie schaffte es dieser Kerl eigentlich immer wieder, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln? Und seit wann hatte Bokuto einen Sinn für Romantik?





	Abenteuer bei Mondschein

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Moonlight Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816070) by [Chikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita)



> Crosspost von https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5c719a770004a1be1cce067b/1/Abenteuer-bei-Mondschein weil ich eine Übersetzung schreiben wollte. Die Fanfiktion hab ich vor ein paar Monaten geschrieben, daher das zurückgesetzte Datum. Meine erste BoKuroo FF ;)

“Hey hey, Kuroo! Aufgewacht, du Schlafmütze!”, hallte ein Flüstern durch den abgedunkelten Raum, in dem ein Großteil der Nekoma Volleyballmannschaft seit einigen Tagen zum Zwecke eines Trainingscamps nächtigte. Träge und vom Schlaf noch leicht benommen hob der Angesprochene den Kopf und kniff reflexartig die Augen zusammen, als er zwangsläufig in das grelle Licht einer Taschenlampe blickte, mit der ihm ein gewisser Jemand direkt ins Gesicht schien.

“Ernsthaft, Bokuto?”, fragte er ungläubig, als sich das Gesicht seines Freundes vor ihm manifestierte, der ihn verschmitzt angrinste und dessen stechend goldgelbe Augen ihm im Schein der Taschenlampe fast schon wie einen Wahnsinnigen aussehen ließen. Wer Bokuto kannte, der wusste, dass er mit dieser Einschätzung nicht ganz falsch lag. Der Typ war schon ein bisschen wahnsinnig.

“Deine Haare sehen ja echt kacke aus, noch schlimmer als sonst”, sagte Bokuto nun etwas lauter und rutschte auf den Knien näher an Kuroo heran, wobei er peinlich genau darauf achtete, nicht versehentlich einen der noch Schlafenden im Raum mit seiner Taschenlampe anzuleuchten und damit zu wecken.

“Das sagt der Richtige. Deine hängen runter wie’n Wischmopp.”, gab Kuroo ihm sofort eine schlagfertige Antwort und grinste nun ebenfalls belustigt. War Bokuto etwa extra vom Schlafraum der Fukorodani zu ihnen gekommen und hatte Kuroo geweckt, nur um seine Frisur zu beleidigen? Er würde es keinem anderen als Bokuto zutrauen, so viel war klar.

“Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass ich auch ungestylt ganz schick aussehe. Du siehst dafür aus, als wärst du grad aus dem Bett gekrochen.”, antwortete Bokuto gespielt beleidigt und fuhr sich theatralisch mit der Hand durch die ungegeelten Haare, die zwar leicht verwuschelt, aber noch lange nicht so chaotisch aussahen, wie Kuroo es von seinen eigenen Haaren gewöhnt war.

“Ich bin ja auch gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen.”, antwortete Kuroo leicht irritiert und begab sich bedächtig in eine sitzende Position. Jetzt, wo Bokuto bei ihm war und ihm immer noch ins Gesicht leuchtete, war an Schlafen nicht mehr zu denken. Skeptisch warf Kuroo einen Blick auf den Deckenhaufen neben sich, der sich im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hob und senkte und war froh, dass Kenma die Angewohnheit hatte, sich nachts seine Bettdecke komplett übers Gesicht zu ziehen und im Moment wohl weder etwas hören, noch etwas sehen konnte. Auch der Rest der Anwesenden schien tief und fest zu schlafen, auch wenn Yamamoto wieder einmal den Mähdrescher spielte und es von weitem so aussah, als würde Lev mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Yaku liegen. Naja, solange sich Yaku nicht beschwerte, ging das wohl in Ordnung.

“Warum bist du eigentlich hier?”, stellte Kuroo die wohl offensichtlichste Frage, “Albträume? Liebeskummer? Ins Bett gemacht? Du weißt doch, dass du mit deinem Bro über alles reden kannst.” Wenn Bokuto den sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme bemerkt hatte, dann störte er sich nicht daran und schien diesmal auch nicht eingeschnappt zu sein. Sein Grinsen war nun nur noch ein breites Lächeln und seine Augen glitzerten verheißungsvoll.

“Vertraust du mir?”, fragte er plötzlich und Kuroo war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jetzt freuen oder Angst haben sollte. Er entschied sich für ersteres. Was auch immer Bokuto vorhatte und egal wie dämlich es war, er würde sich darauf einlassen, so wie Bokuto es auch immer tat, wenn Kuroo eine verrückte Idee hatte. Das allein ließ die Frage nach dem “Vertrauen” ziemlich sinnlos wirken.

“Ich hoffe nur, du hast mich nicht umsonst aus dem Bett geschmissen.”, antwortete Kuroo stattdessen grinsend und wischte sich mit der Hand ein paar der verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihn jetzt doch ein wenig störten, “Also, ich bin ganz Ohr.”  
“Ich will dir was zeigen.”, war das letzte, was Bokuto sagte, bevor er aus seiner knienden Position aufstand und auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür tapste, wobei er einen großen Schritt machen musste, um nicht über das Knäuel an Gliedmaßen zu stolpern, bei dem man nicht mehr wusste, wo Lev aufhörte und wo Yaku anfing. Leise lachend tat Kuroo es ihm nach und für einen kurzen Augenblick wunderte er sich darüber, wie Bokuto es schaffte, der Einzige zu sein, der ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen durfte, ohne dass sich Kuroo auch nur ansatzweise darüber ärgerte.

 

\---

Wenige Minuten später hatten die beiden Volleyballspieler ihre Unterkunft verlassen und sich raus in die Natur begeben. Bokuto hatte darauf bestanden, nichts weiter mitzunehmen, als einen alten Rucksack, wobei Kuroo leider nicht wusste, was sein Freund überhaupt alles eingepackt hatte. Er hätte auch eine Axt oder eine Kettensäge mit sich herumtragen können, und Kuroo wäre vollkommen ahnungslos gewesen. In Horrorfilmen ging so etwas selten gut aus.

“Wenn du planst, mich da drüben im Wald umzubringen und irgendwelchen Dämonen zu opfern, dann nehm ich dir das aber echt übel, bro.”, sagte Kuroo beiläufig, als sie durch die Wiese auf ein kleines Waldstück zugingen. Eigentlich war es der perfekte Plan für einen Mord. Ihre Unterkunft für das obligatorische Trainingscamp diesen Sommers war zwar hübsch eingerichtet, lag aber leider auch komplett in der Einöde mit schlechtem Handyempfang, fehlendem Wlan und einer Atmosphäre, die eher einem Pfadfinderlager glich, als einer Unterkunft für angehende Profisportler. Außer ein paar Bäumen und Sträuchern gab es hier nicht wirklich viel zu sehen, und man konnte sagen, dass es das genaue Gegenteil von dem war, was sie als Großstädter gewohnt waren.

“Also echt, du bist viel zu paranoid. Hast du etwa Schiss, Kuroo?”, zog Bokuto ihn auf und fuchtelte mit der Taschenlampe, die sie hier draußen zwecks hell leuchtendem Vollmond gar nicht brauchten, hektisch in der Luft herum. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie fallen lassen und kaputt machen würde. Kuroo schnaufte und schüttelte trotzig mit dem Kopf, bevor er seinen Gang etwas beschleunigte, nur um Bokuto zu zeigen, dass er ganz sicher keinen “Schiss” hatte.

Kuroo war froh darüber, dass er mitgedacht und sich vor dem Verlassen ihrer Bude noch eine Jogginghose über seine Shorts gezogen hatte, denn so toll es auch war, von Bokuto nachts durchs Unterholz gescheucht zu werden, aufgekratzte Beine und Käferbisse waren nicht gerade das, was sich Kuroo unter einem lustigen Abenteuer vorstellte. Jetzt um diese Jahreszeit war es warm genug, dass alle möglichen und unmöglichen Viecher aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kamen und sich wie die Geier über ihre schutzlosen Körper hermachten. Wenn Lev und der kleine Mittelblocker der Karasuno noch vor dem täglichen Volleyballtraining darüber wetteiferten, wer von ihnen die meisten Mückenstiche hatte, dann wusste man, dass es Sommer war.

Auf jeden Fall war es Bokutos Meinung nach auch jetzt noch warm genug, um im kurzärmeligen Schlafanzug mit Eulenaufdruck, der aussah, als wäre er für ein übergroßes Kleinkind designt worden, durch den Wald zu latschen und sich dabei ebenfalls wie ein übergroßes Kleinkind zu freuen, trotz schon blutig aufgekratzter Beine und zahlreicher Insektenbisse.

“Bist du dir sicher, dass du überhaupt weißt, wo wir hinlaufen?”, fragte Kuroo, nachdem sie gefühlt eine halbe Stunde durch das Dickicht gelaufen waren und auch, wenn er darauf vertraute, dass Bokuto es gut mit ihm meinte, seinem Orientierungssinn vertraute er genauso wenig wie seinen Kochkünsten oder seinen Mathekenntnissen, nämlich gar nicht.  
“Natürlich! Ich weiß genau, wo wir sind.”, meinte Bokuto selbstsicher und stolperte im nächsten Moment über eine Wurzel am Boden, schaffte es aber noch gerade so, sich abzufangen und nicht auf die Fresse zu fliegen. Jetzt wurde Kuroo doch ein wenig mulmig zumute, auch wenn er das ungern zugab.

“Wenn wir uns verlaufen, macht Yaku mich ‘nen Kopf kleiner, das weißt du aber schon?”, meinte er und ließ seinen Blick durch die schier endlose Anreihung an Gewächsen schweifen. Trotz des Vollmondes wirkte die ganze Natur farblos und fast schon ein wenig einschüchternd, die Bäume sahen aus der Nähe auch alle gleich aus und wenn ihnen jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie die ganze Zeit im Kreis liefen, hätte Kuroo demjenigen nicht einmal widersprechen können.

“Wir werden uns nicht verlaufen. Ich bin doch da!”, rief Bokuto, grinste breit und zeigte mit dem Daumen voller Stolz auf seine Brust, “Außerdem hat dieser Yaku doch genug mit seinem russischen Liebhaber zu tun, der wird dich gar nicht vermissen.” Kuroo brauchte einen Moment, um Bokutos Aussage zu verarbeiten und krümmte sich im nächsten Moment nach vorne, als er von einem heftigen Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde und fast umkippte, als Bokuto ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, weil der vermutlich dachte, er würde sonst ersticken.

“Boah...Sag ihm das aber ja nicht, sonst macht der dich nen Kopf kleiner!”, keuchte Kuroo, als er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam und sich an einem Baum abstützen musste, um nicht noch ein zweites mal das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, “Das war dein Bester heute, unmöglich, das noch zu toppen. Respekt, Bokuto!” Der schien sich gar nicht darüber bewusst zu sein, was er gesagt hatte und wie Yaku wohl auf die Aussage reagiert hätte. Stattdessen fuhr er damit fort, sich weiter durch das Gestrüpp zu kämpfen, welches immer dichter zu werden schien.

“Hm...also gestern war er noch da.”, meinte Bokuto nach einer Weile und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe durch die Bäume, schien aber augenscheinlich nicht das zu finden, wonach er suchte, “Ich glaub, wir sind falsch. Denk ich zumindest...” Mittlerweile verfluchte sich Kuroo regelrecht dafür, auf Bokuto gehört und außer den Kleidern, die er am Körper trug, nichts mitgenommen und noch nicht einmal an sein Handy gedacht zu haben.

So wie er Bokuto kannte, hatte der sein eigenes Handy wieder auf der Toilette oder nach dem Frühstück im gemeinschaftlichen Kühlschrank liegen gelassen und so hatten sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu ihren Mitspielern. Wäre Kuroo ein von Natur aus ängstlicher Mensch, dann wäre er jetzt wohl in Panik verfallen, aber stattdessen nervte es ihn nur ein wenig. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust den Rest der Nacht wie ein verirrter Camper in der Wildnis zu verbringen, nur weil sein Freund seine Navigationsfähigkeit überschätzt hatte. Bokuto war ein guter Kerl, aber manchmal konnte er echt unglaublich dämlich sein.

“Vielleicht sollten wir es nochmal versuchen, wenn’s heller ist.”, schlug Kuroo ihm deshalb vor, zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern und machte sich schon daran, wieder umzukehren und zu hoffen, dass er sich den Weg richtig gemerkt hatte und sie nicht komplett verloren gegangen waren. Das nächste, was er spürte, war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn sofort wieder zu sich herumriss. Goldene Augen stachen in seine eigenen und schon wieder hatte Bokuto diesen wahnsinnigen Blick aufgesetzt, mit dem er ihn nun eindringlich ansah.

“Im Dunkeln ist es aber viel lustiger.”, hauchte er und trotz der Wärme wurde Kuroo von einer plötzlichen Gänsehaut überrascht. Er überspielte es mit einem leisen Lachen, was sich leider viel unsicherer anhörte, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Seine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen und aus irgendeinem ihm unerklärlichen Grund schoss sein Puls in die Höhe.  
“Guck mich nicht so an, deine Visage macht mir Angst.”, scherzte er, aber er wusste selbst besser als jeder andere, dass es keine “Angst” war, die er in dem Moment verspürte. Bokuto machte ihm keine Angst, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte er ihn nervös. Das war etwas ganz anderes, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das unbedingt besser war.

“Warts nur ab, du wirst schon noch sehen, was ich dir Cooles zeigen will.”, meinte Bokuto schmollend und ließ im nächsten Moment von ihm ab, um weiter nach der Sache zu suchen, die ihm scheinbar so unheimlich wichtig war. In den darauffolgenden Sekunden, in denen Kuroo nicht von Bokutos Blicken fixiert wurde, schaffte er es, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass es nur Bokuto war. Bokuto, sein bester Freund und Rivale, der ihn wieder einmal auf eins seiner zahlreichen Abenteuer mitgeschleppt hatte, und nicht irgendein Fremder, in dessen Anwesenheit er sich komisch fühlen müsste.

“Hey, Kuroo!”, rief Bokuto plötzlich lauter, als nötig, da sie nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt standen und holte Kuroo damit aus seinen verwirrten Gedanken, “Ich bin mir jetzt ganz sicher, dass wir richtig sind. Wir müssen nur noch ein bisschen weiter in den Wald rein.”

Jeder, der nicht Kuroo hieß, hätte dem verrückten Kerl wohl spätestens jetzt einen Vogel gezeigt und wäre, ohne sich auf weitere Diskussionen einzulassen, umgekehrt. Aber Kuroo war eben Kuroo, und er hatte Bokuto versprochen, ihm zu vertrauen. Und Versprechen hielt man, das hatten sie schon in der Grundschule gelernt. Außerdem vertraute er Bokuto tatsächlich, auch wenn sie sich noch ein weiteres mal verlaufen würden. Er würde Bokuto wohl überall hin folgen, auch wenn seine Vernunft ihm davon abriet. Wenn Kuroo eine Katze wäre, dann wäre Bokuto eindeutig die Katzenminze.

“Bis die Sonne aufgeht, will ich aber wieder zurück sein. Dann gibts nämlich Frühstück.”, meinte er beiläufig, als er bedächtig neben Bokuto herlief, “Ich hab eigentlich jetzt schon übelsten Kohldampf.”

“Warts nur ab!”, machte Bokuto wieder einen auf geheimnisvoll und brachte Kuroo dazu mit den Augen zu rollen. So liefen sie noch ein Stück weiter und je weiter sie liefen, desto schneller schienen sie voranzukommen. Ob das Unterholz hier weniger dicht war oder ob es eher daran lag, dass Bokuto auf den letzten Metern fast schon rannte und seinen Begleiter dazu zwang, dasselbe zu tun, wenn er nicht von ihm getrennt werden wollte, war Kuroo nicht ganz klar, aber es war auch nicht von Bedeutung. Hauptsache die ganze Reise war den Aufwand wert.

Kuroo hätte wohl nicht gemerkt, dass sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, wäre Bokuto nicht irgendwann unvermittelt stehen geblieben und er auf tollpatschige Art und Weise in ihn reingerannt. Skeptisch lugte er über die Schulter seines Freundes, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich das gefunden hatten, wofür man ihn überhaupt geweckt hatte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich in aufrichtiger Überraschung, als er endlich sah, was Bokuto ihm hatte zeigen wollen und jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum es unbedingt in der Nacht hatte sein müssen. Sie standen vor einer kleinen Lichtung, in deren Mitte sich ein See befand, in dem sich der Vollmond auf fast schon mystische Art und Weise spiegelte. Das Wasser glitzerte regelrecht und ließ die ganze Umgebung wirken, wie eine Szene aus einem Märchenfilm. Kuroo hielt sonst nicht viel von dieser Art von Ästhetik, aber auch er musste zugeben, dass es verdammt abgefahren aussah. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass es in diesem langweiligen Wald einen solch schönen Ort geben konnte und, dass ausgerechnet Bokuto ihn entdeckt hatte.

“Mund zu, sonst kommen Mücken rein!”, zerstörte Bokuto die schöne Atmosphäre gleich wieder, klopfte seinem Freund nun schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend auf den Rücken und lachte übermütig. Kuroo sprachlos zu machen, das schafften nicht viele Menschen, aber Bokuto schaffte es immer wieder mit fast schon beängstigender Leichtigkeit.

“Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ‘nen Sinn für sowas hast.”, meinte Kuroo durchaus beeindruckt und konnte seine Augen kaum von dem Anblick abwenden, der sich ihm offenbarte. Eigentlich hätte er es erwarten sollen, was sollte man auch sonst in einem Wald verstecken? Einen Flachbildfernseher mit Playstation bestimmt nicht, auch wenn Kenma sich darüber freuen würde. Trotzdem überraschte es ihn, weil es eben so untypisch für jemanden wie Bokuto war, der eher auf Action stand und weniger auf...Ästhetik.

“Gefällts dir?”, fragte Bokuto unnötigerweise, denn es war offensichtlich, dass es Kuroo gefiel, “Du bist der einzige, dem ich davon erzählt hab. Sonst weiß es keiner, auch nicht Akaashi. Aber der würde auch nie freiwillig mit mir in den Wald gehen.” Bei der Vorstellung, wie Bokuto einen grimmig dreinblickenden Akaashi durchs Unterholz zerrte, musste Kuroo lachen.  
“Nicht schlecht.”, gab er zu und setzte sich auf einen der größeren Steine am Ufer, die von der Mittagshitze noch leicht erwärmt waren. Das war jetzt also ihr geheimer Ort, von dem niemand anderes wusste. Es war zwar genau genommen nur ein kleines Gewässer, aber dadurch, dass Bokuto so ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, und ihn mitten in der Nacht hierher geführt hatte, war es am Ende so viel mehr als das.

Kuroo hätte den Anblick am liebsten auf einem Foto festgehalten, aber auch wenn er sein Handy dabeigehabt hätte, wäre das Bild am Ende durch die Lichtverhältnisse nur verschwommen geworden, und hätte sowieso nicht das besondere Gefühl einfangen können, was dieser Ort in ihm hervorrief. Er wollte sich schon darüber wundern, dass ihm solche kitschig naiven und ganz und gar uncoolen Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen und es auf Schlafentzug schieben, als Bokuto hinter ihm plötzlich ein seltsam ersticktes Geräusch von sich gab.

Fast schon besorgt drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um und war überrascht, als er sah, wie Bokuto offensichtlich gerade unter großen Schwierigkeiten versuchte, sich sein Oberteil mit dem Eulenprint über den Kopf zu ziehen. Der Ausschnitt war wohl etwas zu klein für Bokutos Riesenbirne und eigentlich hätte er ihn jetzt ausgelacht, würde er sich nicht so sehr darüber wundern, dass Bokuto gerade dabei war, mitten in der Nacht im Wald einen auf Striptease zu machen.

“Was soll’n das werden, wenns fertig ist?”, fragte er verwirrt und im gleichen Moment schaffte es Bokuto endlich, sich von dem störenden Stück Stoff zu befreien und seinen Freund, jetzt mit entblößtem Oberkörper, anzustrahlen wie die Sonne persönlich.  
“Wonach siehts denn aus?”, fragte er frech und fuhr gleich damit fort, sich seiner kurzen Hose zu entledigen, sodass er nur noch in Unterwäsche dort stand. Kuroo musste seine gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht zu starren. Es war zwar bei weitem nicht das erste mal, dass er Bokuto ohne Kleidung sah, aber sonst hatte er auch immer noch genügend Ablenkung um sich herum gehabt, um eben nicht starren zu müssen. In dieser Nacht aber lag sein gesamter Fokus, schon seit sie ihre Unterkunft verlassen hatten, nur auf Bokuto.

“Ich will baden gehen. Komm, zieh dich auch aus, du schwitzt doch bestimmt in der ollen Jogginghose!”, lachte Bokuto. Jetzt kam sich Kuroo ziemlich albern vor. Nur, weil er selbst ein verkappter Romantiker war, hätte er trotzdem erwarten müssen, dass jemand wie Bokuto ihn nicht einfach so zu einem See schleppen würde, nur um sich mit ihm anzugucken, wie schön das Wasser glitzerte.

“Das hättest du mir auch mal früher sagen können, dann hätte ich ‘ne Badehose mitgenommen.”, beschwerte er sich trotzdem, auch wenn er wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich die Überraschung zerstört hätte. Bokuto hätte ihm ja wohl kaum sagen können, dass sie schwimmen gehen wollten, ohne dabei etwas von dem geheimen See zu erwähnen.

“Aber ohne Badehose ist es doch viel lustiger.”, antwortete Bokuto wie selbstverständlich, wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen und entledigte sich anschließend auch noch dem letzten Rest seiner Kleidung. Jetzt konnte Kuroo wirklich nicht mehr hinsehen, ohne dass ihm das Blut in sämtliche Körperregionen schoss. Bokuto schien entweder Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, oder sich einfach nur auf das Baden zu freuen, da er wenige Sekunden später zu einem der Steine lief, die etwas tiefer in den See führten, und sich mit einem nicht besonders eleganten Bauchklatscher ins Wasser fallen ließ. Kuroo saß immer noch regungslos auf seinem Platz und hoffte, dass sein Freund sich bei dieser riskanten Aktion nicht den Kopf angeschlagen hatte.

“Komm rein, du Angsthase! Das Wasser ist geil!”, rief Bokuto, nachdem er zum Glück unbeschadet wieder aufgetaucht war, und sich wie ein Seeotter rücklings ins Wasser lehnte.  
“Quatsch keinen Scheiß!”, rief Kuroo zu ihm rüber, entledigte sich seiner Jogginghose, die er gleich darauf in einen der Büsche feuerte, bevor er den Rest seiner Kleidung ebenfalls auszog und erst zögerte, als er bei seiner Unterhose angekommen war. Der Gedanke, dass Bokuto wirklich die letzte Person auf Erden war, vor der er sich schämen müsste, ließ ihn seine innere Blockade rasch überwinden.

“Platz da!”, rief er übermütig und warf sich geradezu ins Wasser, auch wenn ihm die Sache mit dem Bauchklatscher etwas zu lebensgefährlich vorkam. Das Wasser fühlte sich im ersten Moment kühl auf seiner erhitzten Haut an, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit fiel ihm auf, dass das Wasser sogar ungewöhnlich warm war. Es musste sich über die heißen Tage verteilt so stark aufgeheizt haben, dass es auch jetzt in der Nacht noch fast die gleiche Temperatur haben sollte, wie am Tag.

“Krass.”, war das letzte, was Kuroo sagte, als er und Bokuto auf gleicher Höhe im Wasser waren und sich einfach nur noch anstrahlten, alle Peinlichkeit von eben verflogen. Bokutos Augen schienen im Mondlicht zu leuchten und sein Lächeln wirkte noch aufgeweckter als sonst. Aber natürlich dauerte der friedliche Moment zwischen ihnen nicht lange an, da Bokuto es schon nach kurzer Zeit für nötig hielt, Kuroo ohne Vorwarnung nasszuspritzen.

“Alter, ihh!”, empörte sich Kuroo, dessen nun nasse Haare ihm schon wieder über den Augen hingen und ihm die Sicht versperrten, “Na warte, du Arsch, das kriegst du zurück!” Mit einem Hechtsprung warf er sich auf Bokuto, um ihn unter Wasser zu drücken, was ihm aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gelang, da Bokuto äußerst wehrhaft war und obendrein auch noch mehr Kraft hatte, als er. Kein Wunder, bei dem Körperbau. Aber Kuroo würde einen Teufel tun, und einfach so aufgeben, und so landeten sie wenige Sekunden später beide unter Wasser.

Hustend und nach Luft ringend tauchten die beiden schließlich gemeinsam wieder auf, sahen sich an und mussten lachen, was nur zu noch mehr Husten führte. Eigentlich war das, was sie hier machten, total verrückt. Sie sollten schlafen und Kraft für ihre morgigen Trainingsspiele tanken und nicht mitten im Wald in einem See herumalbern, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte sich nichts belebender, nichts erfrischender an, als einmal alle Pflichten des Trainingsalltags zu vergessen und sich ganz ihrer ausschweifender Lebensfreude hinzugeben. Kuroo konnte sich keinen in seinem Team, nein keinen auf der Welt vorstellen, mit dem er so viel Spaß haben konnte, wie mit Bokuto. Der Gedanke ließ ein warmes, flatteriges Gefühl in seinem Inneren entstehen und auch wenn das Wasser eiskalt gewesen wäre, hätte es seiner guten Laune wohl keinen Abbruch getan.

Die beiden verbrachten noch eine ganze Zeit im Wasser, spritzten sich gegenseitig nass, jagten sich wie die jungen Wölfe und hörten erst auf, als sie beide erschöpft waren und Kuroo einen völlig abgekämpften Bokuto ans Ufer ziehen musste. Die Mücken schwirrten um sie herum, als sie aus dem Wasser traten, doch keiner von ihnen schenkte den ekligen Viechern auch nur einen Hauch an Beachtung. Sollten sie doch ruhig zustechen, ihren schlafenden Kollegen in der Unterkunft ging es auch nicht viel besser.

Als Kuroo sich gerade wieder auf einen der Steine setzen wollte, warf ihm Bokuto ein kleines Handtuch zu, welches er aus seinem Rucksack gekramt hatte. Dankbar lächelnd fing Kuroo es auf, trocknete sich notdürftig ab und wickelte sich das kleine Stück Stoff um die Hüften, um sich außerhalb des Wassers nicht völlig entblößt vorzukommen. Bokuto tat es ihm nach und kramte noch ein drittes, größeres Handtuch, das er augenscheinlich aus dem Badezimmer ihrer Unterkunft geklaut hatte, aus seinem Rucksack, welches die beiden schließlich als Unterlage benutzten. So konnten sie sich auch etwas weiter oben ins weiche Gras setzen, ohne sich unnötig schmutzig zu machen.

Eine Weile saßen die beiden nebeneinander in erschöpfter Glückseligkeit und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Es kam nur selten vor, dass die beiden in Anwesenheit des anderen so still waren, aber glücklicherweise war es eine angenehme Stille.  
“Hier, du meintest doch, du hast Hunger.”, meinte Bokuto nach einigen Minuten und warf seinem Freund eine Plastiktüte mit eingewickelten Brötchen zu, die ebenfalls aussahen, als hätte Bokuto sie unbemerkt vom Essenstisch entwendet. Staunend betrachtete Kuroo die Tüte in seinen Händen. Bokuto hatte anscheinend wirklich an alles gedacht, mal abgesehen von der Badehose.

“Danke.”, meinte Kuroo und machte sich gleich daran, sein belegtes Brötchen auszuwickeln, da er gerade jetzt nach dem Schwimmen wahnsinnigen Hunger hatte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Bokuto verriet ihm, dass es seinem Freund ähnlich ging wie ihm, so wie der sich über sein eigenes Brötchen hermachte und sich für diesen Moment auf nichts anderes konzentrierte. Für Kuroo war das eine gute Gelegenheit, ihn unbemerkt zu mustern, ohne sich wie ein Spanner vorzukommen.

Es war seltsam, Bokuto mit nassen, ungestylten Haaren zu sehen, die ihm platt am Kopf anlagen und zum Teil bis über die Augen fielen. Er sah ganz anders aus, irgendwie wilder und natürlicher. Und doch war es immer noch eindeutig Bokuto, mit seinen großen, goldgelben Augen, seinem kindlichen Lächeln und nicht zuletzt seinem definierten Körper, den Kuroo bis zu diesem Tag noch nie so intensiv betrachtet hatte, da seine Gedanken hinsichtlich dessen immer nur von leichtem Neid erfüllt gewesen waren. Jetzt, wo Bokuto so nah und so dürftig bedeckt neben ihm saß, sah er seinen Freund plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen.

Der nächste Gedanke, der ihn glücklicherweis von Bokutos frustrierend attraktivem Äußerem ablenkte, verwirrte ihn jedoch noch mehr als alles andere. Bokuto und er hatten schon viele verrückte Sachen gemacht, aber irgendetwas war an diesem Abenteuer anders. Kuroo musste sich nichts vormachen, er wusste genau, was daran anders war.

“Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, wir haben grad ein Date.”, versuchte er sich seine invasiven Gedanken von der Seele zu reden und gleichzeitig mit Sarkasmus zu überspielen. Ein ziemlich romantisches sogar, dachte er, aber er wagte nicht, es so deutlich auszusprechen, auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich vorkam. Schwimmen bei Vollmond? Picknick am See? Noch romantischer ging es doch gar nicht mehr. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass das alles Bokutos Idee war und wenn Bokutos eins nicht war, dann war das romantisch.

“Wär es schlimm, wenn es eins wäre?”, unterbrach Bokuto sein Gedankenspiel unerwartet und schaute Kuroo mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, während er noch den letzten Rest seines Brötchens durchkaute. Er wirkte leicht verunsichert, vielleicht auch ein wenig enttäuscht aber nicht wirklich niedergeschlagen, wie sonst, wenn er während eines Volleyballspiels in seinen Deprimodus absackte. Seine Augen fixierten Kuroo und die unangenehme Nervosität von vorhin kehrte wieder in Kuroos Bewusstsein zurück, ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schießen und seine Fähigkeit, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, fast vollständig außer Kraft setzen. Wann war er denn das letzte mal in Anwesenheit einer anderen Person so schwach geworden?

“Nein.”, antwortete er nüchtern und ohne darüber nachzudenken, als Bokuto im nächsten Moment so aufrichtig lächelte, wie er es sonst immer nur tat, wenn er im Volleyball einen besonders “coolen” Treffer erzielt hatte und sich selbst dafür feierte. Bokuto konnte manchmal wirklich ein selbstverliebter Idiot sein, aber dieses eine Lächeln galt einmal nicht seinen Volleyballkünsten, es galt ihm allein. Er hatte Bokuto so zum Lächeln gebracht und das nur mit einem einzigen Wort.

“Gibs zu, du hattest das doch alles von Anfang an so geplant.”, warf Kuroo ihm vor, um von seinem eigenen Gefühlschaos abzulenken. Er schien mit seinem Vorhaben Erfolg zu haben, denn Bokuto wandte tatsächlich den Blick von ihm ab und Kuroo glaubte sogar, eine leichte Röte auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, auch wenn es die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse unmöglich machten, etwas Genaues zu erkennen. Konnte jemand so Unverblümtes wie Bokuto überhaupt verlegen sein?

“Vielleicht...vielleicht auch nicht.”, antwortete Bokuto ausweichend und zog seinen Rucksack zu sich, um sich noch ein zweites Brötchen auszupacken, von dem er seelenruhig einen Bissen nahm. Schweigend blickte er nach oben in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel, als würden dort die Antworten auf alle Fragen des Lebens stehen.

“Ey Bokuto, verarsch mich nicht!”, beschwerte sich Kuroo und boxte seinem Nebenmann leicht in die Schulter, was den aber nicht ansatzweise zu stören schien. Er sah nun eher so aus, als würde er sich über ihn amüsieren. Im Nachhinein war es wirklich beeindruckend, was Bokuto alles auf sich genommen hatte, nur um ihnen dieses “Date” zu ermöglichen, wenn es denn eins war.

Andere Leute luden einen nur zum Eis oder ins Kino ein, Bokuto aber gab sich wirklich Mühe, sich etwas Originelles auszudenken. Der bloße Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sich das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch nur noch verstärkte. Ob Bokuto sich in seiner Nähe auch so merkwürdig fühlte? Es würde es wohl nie erfahren, aber vielleicht war es ja genau dieses Geheimnisvolle, was Bokuto auf ihn so anziehend wirken ließ.

“Wie bist du eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen?”, fragte Kuroo nachdem sie nach einer Weile wieder zum Schweigen übergegangen waren. Mittlerweile war Kuroo wirklich neugierig geworden. Man entschied sich ja nicht einfach so dazu, nachts seinen Freund zum Baden im See einzuladen, auch nicht, wenn man Bokuto hieß und mehr Grütze im Kopf hatte, als Gehirnmasse.

“Ich hab ein paar Leute gefragt, was man am besten auf einem Date macht. Also, eigentlich nur Akaashi.”, fing Bokuto an und legte sein angefangenes Brötchen beiseite um sich ganz seinem Freund, beziehungsweise seinem “Date” zuzuwenden, “Der meinte dann, dass es keine Standardlösung für alle gibt und, dass man was unternehmen sollte, was beiden Spaß macht, je nach Persönlichkeit. Irgendwie sowas.”

“Wow.”, meinte Kuroo beeindruckt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Bokuto sich so gut überlegt hatte, was ihnen beiden Spaß machen und zu ihrer Persönlichkeit passen würde, anstatt einfach irgendeinen typischen Ort zu wählen, weil man das eben so machte. Vor allem hatte er Bokuto nicht ansatzweise so intelligent und umsichtig eingeschätzt.

“Das hab ich aber nicht kapiert, also hab ich lieber Tsukki gefragt.”, fuhr Bokuto wie selbstverständlich fort und zerstörte damit Kuroos Fantasien über einen sensiblen, umsichtigen Bokuto wie eine Abrisskugel, die mit Karacho in eine Mauer krachte, “Der wollte aber erst nicht mit mir reden, also hab ich ihn einfach immer wieder gefragt, irgendwann muss er ja mal was sagen.” Na großartig…Er hatte den Mittelblocker der Karasuno wohl solange mit seiner Fragerei genervt, bis er er ihm irgendeine Standardantwort gegeben hatte, nur um ihn abzuwimmeln.

“Warum zur Hölle bist du denn ausgerechnet zu dem gegangen? Der Typ würde doch Romantik nicht erkennen, wenn er davon erschlagen wird.”, fragte Kuroo und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Tsukishima war wirklich eine merkwürdige Ansprechperson, wenn es um Liebesdinge ging. Da war man ja besser bedient, wenn man Yaku oder Kenma fragte. Immerhin spielte letzterer hin und wieder diese komischen Otome Spiele und hatte zumindest ansatzweise Ahnung von Romantik, auch wenn es ihm an persönlichen Erfahrungen mangelte.

“Der Kleine von der Karasuno meinte, dass Tsukki gut bei Mädchen ankommt, also dachte ich, der hat bestimmt auch Ahnung von so Dating Kram.”, fuhr Bokuto fort und nahm eine typische Denkerpose ein, bevor er fortfuhr, “Als ich ihn dann gefragt hab, was man am besten auf seinem ersten Date machen sollte, meinte er auf einmal “Nacktbaden im Mondschein” und da dachte ich, okay, einen See haben wir hier schon. Dann muss ich nur noch warten, bis Vollmond ist und...äh...bro?” Kuroo wollte etwas antworten, wollte seinem Freund erklären, dass Tsukishima ihn nur verarscht hatte und er um Himmels Willen keine Ratschläge von ihm annehmen sollte, aber vor lauter Lachen bekam er nichts als ein erbärmliches Quietschen heraus.

“Wow, Bokuto, du bist echt ‘ne Granate.”, keuchte er schwer atmend, nachdem er sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder eingekriegt hatte und warf einen Arm um Bokutos Schulter, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass sie beide immer noch nackt waren und die Atmosphäre durch ihr “Date” mehr als nur ein bisschen angespannt war, “Ich dachte schon dein Kommentar mit Yakus russischem Liebhaber war der Kracher, aber damit schießt du echt den Vogel ab. Du kannst echt froh sein, dass ich dein Date bin, und nicht jemand anderes. Nacktbaden im Mondschein...und das beim ersten Date, du bist ja der übelste Draufgänger, man!”

“Ja, aber du fandest es doch cool, oder etwa nicht?”, fragte Bokuto fast schon unschuldig nach und Kuroo, der vor lauter Glücksgefühlen so beschwipst war, dass er keinerlei Nervosität mehr spürte, zog ihn als Antwort noch näher an sich heran, bis sie sich so nahe waren, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

“Es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich lieber bei Mondschein nacktbaden würde, als mit dir.”, lachte er ihm ins Ohr und während er das sagte, gingen ihm noch tausend andere Sätze durch den Kopf. Wie er Bokuto für seine verrückte, unkomplizierte Art liebte, wie Bokuto vermutlich alles mit ihm machen können würde, weil er einfach Bokuto war, wie verdammt sexy er mit nassen Haaren aussah und warum er das Haargel vielleicht auch tagsüber mal weglassen sollte, aber er sprach keinen dieser Sätze aus. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen.

Bokutos aufrichtiges Lächeln, welches heute Nacht nur ihm allein galt, und die Intensität, mit der er endlich seine Umarmung erwiderte, waren Kuroo Beweis genug, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie noch viele weitere verrückte Dates haben würden und ihre Abenteuerreise noch lange nicht vorbei war.


End file.
